1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, devices, and computer programs for controlling a view of a virtual scene with a portable device, and more particularly, methods, devices, and computer programs for enabling multiplayer interaction in a virtual or augmented reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) is a computer-simulated environment, whether that environment is a simulation of the real world or an imaginary world, where users can interact with a virtual environment or a virtual artifact either through the use of standard input devices or specialized multidirectional input devices. The simulated environment can be similar to the real world, for example, simulations for pilot or combat training, or it can differ significantly from reality, as in VR games. Virtual Reality is often used to describe a wide variety of applications, commonly associated with its immersive, highly visual, three-dimensional (3D) environments. The development of Computer Aided Design (CAD) software, graphics hardware acceleration, head-mounted displays, database gloves, and miniaturization have helped popularize the notion.
Augmented Reality (AR) provides a live view of a physical real-world environment whose elements are merged with (or augmented by) virtual computer-generated imagery to create a mixed reality. The augmentation is conventionally in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores on television during a match. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive and digitally usable.
The term Augmented Virtuality (AV) is also used in the virtual reality world and is similar to AR. Augmented Virtuality also refers to the merging of real world objects into virtual worlds. As an intermediate case in the Virtuality Continuum, AV refers to predominantly virtual spaces, where physical elements, e.g. physical objects or people, are dynamically integrated into, and can interact with the virtual world in real-time. The term VR is used in this application as a generic term that also encompasses AR and AV, unless otherwise specified.
VR games typically required a large amount of computer resources. Implementation in handheld devices of VR games is rare and the existing games are rather simplistic with rudimentary VR effects. Additionally, multiplayer AR games allow for the interaction of players in a virtual world, but the interactions are limited to objects manipulated by the player in the virtual world (e.g., cars, rackets, balls, etc.) The virtual world is computer generated and independent of the location of the players and the portable devices. The relative location of the players with respect to each other and with respect to their surroundings is not taken into account when creating a “realistic” virtual reality experience.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.